


What a wonderful world

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Normal Life, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Маленький кусочек из жизни героев "What is and what should never be". Отчасти объясняющий, как сложилась их жизнь дальше.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 6





	What a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> Это маленький бонус к "[What is and what should never be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189870)". Написался где-то в процессе работы над большим фиком, в рамках борьбы с очередным приступом wrighter's block.  
> По таймлайну это - спустя некоторое неопределенное время после окончания "What is and what should never be". Который, на мой сугубый взгляд, лучше все-таки прочитать перед тем, как читать это.
> 
> Выложен 7 января 2013.

Утро, по субъективным ощущениям Шерлока, начинается с того, что непосредственно рядом с ним на высокой скорости десантируется мамонт.

\- Приехал! – радостно вопит мамонт звонким мальчишеским голосом и начинает подпрыгивать на кровати, заставляя ее скрипеть и сотрясаться. – При! Е! Хал!!!

Шерлок, невнятно бормоча, накрывает голову подушкой.

\- Фредерик, выйди вон!

\- Ну, маааам…

\- Давай-давай. Терпение – высшая добродетель.

Под боком у Шерлока слышится обиженное сопение и возня.

\- Ну, тогда бы сама терпела до утра и положила его спать на диване.

\- Фредерик!!!

Маленький кулачок пихает Шерлока под ребра.

\- Просыпайся!

\- Не вижу в этом смысла, - глухо сообщает Шерлок сквозь подушку и поплотнее заворачивается в одеяло. Буквально через секунду мамонт со всей дури падает на него сверху.

\- Я соскучился!

\- Мммм… - Шерлок, не желая сдаваться, забирается под подушку поглубже.

\- Дядя Майкрофт говорит, что я плохо воспитан.

Откинув подушку в сторону, Шерлок приподнимается и оборачивается на сына с мрачной гримасой.

\- Попался! – довольно улыбается Фредди и повисает у него на шее.

\- В следующий раз скажи дяде Майкрофту, что лучше быть плохо воспитанным, чем занудой, - Шерлок морщится и вопросительно смотрит на Ирэн. Она отрицательно качает головой.

\- Нет, активно вмешиваться он больше ни во что не пытался. После того, как вы в последний раз… хм… пообщались. Правда, неделю назад прислал мне презентации сразу трех английских частных школ.

Шерлок со вздохом падает обратно на кровать. Ирэн пожимает плечами:

\- В сущности, тут твой брат прав. В Британии лучшее образование. Тем более, он готов позаботиться о безопасности. Со всей присущей ему… тщательностью.

\- Разбирайся с этим сама, ладно? – бурчит Шерлок в подушку и пытается скинуть с себя Фредерика, все еще сидящего на нем верхом. Мальчик плюхается возле него, смотрит вопросительно и с любопытством.

\- Что ты мне привез?

\- Чучело белки.

\- Правда?! – с энтузиазмом восклицает Фредди.

\- Нет.

\- Ну вооот… А что привез?

\- Сходи и посмотри, - в надежде наконец-то избавиться от нашествия мамонта советует Шерлок. Маневр оказывается вполне удачным: Фредерик сползает с кровати и, шлепая босыми ногами, стремительно выбегает из спальни. Шерлок критически оглядывает Ирэн.

\- Ты тоже можешь куда-нибудь сходить. Сделать кофе, например.

Она с усмешкой смотрит на него, подперев рукой голову.

\- Ты забыл волшебное слово.

\- Сделай кофе немедленно.

\- Не угадал, - Ирэн перекатывается по кровати поближе и нависает сверху.

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься падать на меня, последовав дурному примеру Фредерика? С меня на это утро, определенно, хватит…

Она фыркает, наклоняется ниже и, почти коснувшись губами его губ, говорит вполголоса:

\- Пойду сделаю кофе.

Шерлок хмыкает и закрывает глаза. Слушает ее постепенно стихающие шаги, щелчок включившегося музыкального центра и скрипучий голос Луи Армстронга, похожий на саксофон. Доброе утро, Америка. У Ирэн Адлер очень специфическое чувство юмора. Джон говорит, Шерлок слишком редко приезжает сюда. Джон так и не понял, до сих пор… Размеренная мелодия качает его на своих волнах, и Шерлок снова уплывает в дрему. Но когда вместе с голосом Армстронга из-за двери начинает доноситься крепкий аромат кофе, он все же окончательно просыпается и спускает ноги с кровати.

_I hear babies cry... I watch them grow…_

Фредерик, похоже, наконец-то нашел привезенный пакет и сейчас, настойчиво им шурша, с радостным возгласом извлекает на свет божий содержимое: две книги от Шерлока и какие-то игрушки от Джона. Шерлок не интересовался, какие именно. Но в том, что Джон угадал с подарком, он даже не сомневается.

_They'll learn much more... than I'll never know…_

Шерлок берет со стула рубашку и брюки, неторопливо одевается, идет в ванную, потом – в сторону кухни. Джон не понимает… Он приезжает сюда ровно столько, сколько нужно. Им всем. Всем троим. Чтобы та странная и не слишком устойчивая система, которую им удалось создать, оставалась в подобии гармонии. 

В кармане его пальто – билет на завтрашний рейс до Лондона. Там его ждет работа, ждет Джон и тишина на Бейкер-стрит, нарушаемая лишь звуками скрипки. День за днем, как всегда. И только сегодня утром, в виде исключения, его ждут запах кофе, Луи Армстронг и лохматая голова Фредерика, умостившегося на диване с новой книжкой. Это правильно. Это хорошо.

_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world…_


End file.
